interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Report: Los Angeles Bomb Scare
Mission Report: Knight 11 on September 16th, 2042 "Los Angeles Bomb Scare" God damned Americans. Every time, I swear, every single time, we get called to assist in an American domestic dispute, it's the same damned thing. Hurry up and wait, hurry up and wait. While they make up their god damned minds whether they want the help or not. Then finally, at the eleventh hour, when the sugar's about to hit the fan, they panic and send us in, practically condemning us for attempting to respect their "non-interference" policy in the first place. I've had it. I may hail from the American heartland, but I've had it up to -here- with their arrogance. Alright, sir, so I'm being over-dramatic. Please excuse me. I'm just a little testy over the fact that we were initially called in to keep an eye on the Liberty's Children incident because my man 4 is the uh, diplomat of the fleet, and it was our understanding that this mission was going to be primarily dialectic in nature. It's not your fault, or anyone else's, that shit went pear-shaped. Every other encounter we've had so far with Liberty's Children has been negotiable, downright civil, I would say, despite their growing antagonism. I don't think anyone could have anticipated they'd come in heavy, and that my poor Bishop would end up using that Consortium training to disarm a mini-nuke after singlehandedly barrelling through thirty-six heavily armed baddies. That's my boy. So Bishop Four did well for himself. He went in there and accomplished what the L.A.P.D. couldn't do in half a day of screwin' around... Hell, he saved a city block from destruction. I do, however, regret the two fatalities at his hands almost as much as he does. Lord knows, sir, I may be a blowhard, but I despise the 'last resort' as much as anyone, especially when it's against otherwise decent folk who only have the good of their nation at heart. They were only doing what they thought was right and didn't deserve to die for it. These anarchist groups have run rampant since the Resource Wars and I think they've confused a lot of decent people into believing some fairly unproductive notions. I don't know how things got so maligned. Ten years ago if you had asked me what I thought of Liberty's Children, I would have said they were a great balancing force for America's horribly torn political system. And even though I may have disagreed with their ideology, I would have defended their right to voice their opinions... and welcomed their points of view... but now... Those loons acquired a large mass of weapons and quickly. Chinese issue, military grade weaponry. We have up to date intel on their organization, from incredibly reputable sources, and nothing we've uncovered points to any connection that could have possibly supplied them such major-league items. This is bad news, sir. This means they've found a way to black-out their real communications... but worse, it points to them potentially being used by a higher power. This incident, along with some of the other stranger encounters our people have been up against lately, only points to one inconvenient possibility: someone is using these lesser groups to strike at us. Test us, maybe. Ah, I know, I know, I sound like Boyle from Fisher's crew. But please, sir, all I'm asking is for you to take a look at the evidence. We'd be foolish not to. From sunny L.A., this is Knight 11 reporting. Today is September 16th, 2042. Signing off. Category:Los Angeles Category:Conspiracy Category:Liberty's Children Category:Ariel Lutz Category:Tiamat Category:Mission Report